


An Allurance After Ending for Voltron S8 Because Why Not

by crazydoesit



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, allurance, hi, i just wanted to try something, just trying to stop crying at the show's ending and the adorable fanart, so i wrote this at 3am, thought I'd write a little "after ending" for s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazydoesit/pseuds/crazydoesit
Summary: Lance dreamsAllura wakes upShiro has a baby





	An Allurance After Ending for Voltron S8 Because Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy~

Since saving the world, Lance had dreamed a lot about Allura returning. Often times she would walk through his field of flowers in a glowing light that awoke him from his sleep. And he'd wander out there and hold her in his arms. His family always found him the next morning asleep amongst the flowers. The team always told him it wasn’t healthy how he clung to her memory. Even Coran was respecting that she was gone, no matter how much he missed her. But after these few years, Lance just couldn't. And he wondered if he ever would.

The whole thing just didn't feel right. He understood the witch's intentions now. Back when she had crossed all the realities, she just wanted to live with her family, to watch her son grow, and be with the ones she loved. Lance could understand. He would give anything to have Allura back. To have her beside him. So fierce. Unstoppable.

 

On the anniversary of her saving literally everything, he came home after visiting the team at her monument on Altea. Everyone was doing well. Coran was looking a little older, but he immediately turned into a kid again when Shiro arrived with his daughter.

Lance came home and collapsed into bed, not even hearing his family's questions about how the visit went. His mother found him asleep and pulled the sheet over his lumbering form before turning off the lights with a frown.

He dreamed of his most precious moments with Allura.

And like in all his dreams, a bright light woke him and called him outside. He stood amongst his garden and waited for Allura to appear like always. However, it was the Blue Lion that stood amongst his flowers instead.

She looked at him carefully before ducking her head in a bow of sorts. Another shining light appeared on the ground before her, just under her nose.

Honerva. She held a young Lotor in her arms with Zarkon standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder lovingly. She smiled at Lance before bowing to him like he was royalty.

His Altean markings started to glow and he watched as that glow travelled from his face and to Honerva’s fading image.

This was definitely an odder dream than usual.

The glow spun and spun until…

A ghostly vision of Allura formed. Lance reached out for her but knew he'd never reach her. This was only a dream. He stood still and waited for his family to find him asleep in the flowers yet again. 

The sunlight never came to blind him. His family never shook him awake.

And Allura’s image didn’t fade away. The glowing blue that had come from his markings swirled like ribbons around her.

She lied there, solidifying as Lance’s confusion grew.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Blue growled softly and seemed to nudge her. He didn’t move as Blue took off, the plants swaying in the false breeze.

He waited for the strange dream to end.

But Allura was still there.

Lord knows how long he stood there before inching ever closer to her. He kneeled on the ground and saw her chest rising and falling in sleeping breaths. “Allura?” he whispered, still afraid of waking up.

He gingerly reached out a hand and held a strand of her hair between his fingers. His eyes widened. Soft. Fluffy. _Real_.

He then placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her shaking.

“Allura?” he asked sweetly. _Please be real. Please be real. Don’t make me wake up to see it was a dream again_. “Please.” _Please be real_. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He didn’t want the dream to end, but her sleeping form lulled him back to sleep. And he dozed off with her wrapped in his arms, her breaths warming his chest through his shirt.

 

“Mamá, Lance isn’t in his room again.” Veronica entered the kitchen and watched her mother let out a sigh.

“Mi pobre hijo.” The older woman swiped a tear away from her eye and wiped her hands on her apron. She and the kids raced off to wake their loving uncle. But instead of waking him, they stood there over him in silent shock.

 

Lance shifted. The sunlight beamed down on him like usual. He expected to open his eyes to see his family, but instead all he saw was the green grass behind white… hair?

He took a deep breath and prayed. He closed his eyes again and pulled his arms together, hugging the body still in his arms. He opened his eyes and the hair was still there. Someone was breathing against him.

“It’s Allura!” That’s when he noticed his family standing over him. His nephew was right. She was there. She was there lying amongst her juniberry flowers just like his dreams had foretold.

She didn’t wake for nearly a month.

His mother and Veronica watched over her with the occasional doctor visit to make sure she was going to be okay.

Lance had given her his bed and waited every day for her to wake, only leaving when his sister and mother kicked him out so they could change her clothes.

Then, finally, she awoke.

And Lance was asleep.

She opened her eyes and was immediately confused. She recognized where she was but didn’t understand how she could possibly be there. Last she remembered, she…

She had sacrificed herself. Yes, she should be dead.

So why was she breathing?

As feeling started to return to her, she noticed things. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Her nose picked up on the smell of baking bread. Her ears popped and she could hear the crickets outside the window. She heard breathing.

Her fingers twitched as feeling came into her body and she realized one hand was warmer than the other. She rolled onto her side with a weak pant and let her eyes adjust. Lying beside her, on a couch that had been shoved against the bed, was a very familiar face. Older. More tired. But she knew it was him.

“Lance?” she tried to say. No sound came out, though. Instead she lifted her free hand and touched the marking on his cheek. He shifted in his sleep. As the tingling numbness from her fingers subsided, she cupped Lance’s cheek in her palm and didn’t care anymore how she was alive, just that she was.

 

“Hey, do you know why Lance called us here?” Hunk asked, running to join the group beneath Allura’s monument on Altea.

“So none of us know,” Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. They were all dressed for work.  
Pidge cleaned her glasses absentmindedly, mumbling equations under her breath.

Hunk had removed his apron, but he was still dressed in his pressed white chef jacket. Pidge still had on her lab coat. Keith was still dressed as a Blade. Coran wore his Altean clothing, which wasn’t any different whether he worked or not. Shiro was the only one dressed perfectly casual.

“How’s my little angel?” Coran hollered excitedly, jumping at the chance to hold Shiro’s daughter. He and Curtis had adopted their first child as a newborn and they just loved showing off the 9 month old to the team.

While Coran swung the baby from side to side and her giggling filled the area, the others stood around smiling at each other.

“Even though it’s only been a month since we last saw each other, I missed you guys,” Hunk admitted, earning a pat on the back from Keith.

Pidge ceased her muttering and agreed. “It’s weird,” she began, “not seeing you guys every day anymore.”

“Well, we did live in the same giant spaceship for a while,” Keith tried to joke. He heard a chuckle from Shiro, who they all knew had _not_ been a part of that living space as long as they had thought at the time.

“I wish I could stay longer with everyone,” Pidge sighed sadly. “Unfortunately, I have a report due this afternoon, and Matt and Dad are relying on me to have it ready while they prepare their end of the project.”

“Yeah,” Hunk mumbled. “I’m not sure how long I can stay either. I’m working with Keith today to make some food for the Olkarions, and I have yet to prep my kitchen.”

Keith nodded. “I was supposed to meet up with Kolivan before that to discuss how the Galra are doing.”

“Well, if any of you have to leave, Curtis and I aren’t working today,” Shiro chimed in. “We can let Lance know why you left when he gets here.” The others looked at each other glumly. None of them wanted to leave, especially since it was Lance asking them here. After losing Allura, the whole team had a hard time coping with her absence, despite accepting her bravery and sacrifice. They didn’t want to leave Lance alone when he had called the meeting.

Thankfully it didn’t come to that.

“I think you’ll all want to cancel those plans,” Coran said quietly. He handed Curtis the baby and walked passed the group, tears already falling. The others turned to see what he was looking at.

She sat in a wheelchair wearing a loose, soft pink dress, her hair braided back and Lance’s hands pushing the chair forward. He smiled at the team and they all came running, hiding Allura in a group hug around her chair.

“Allura! How? What’s going on?” Pidge cried. They all wiped their faces on their sleeves as they backed away to let the princess breathe.

“We don’t really know,” Lance explained, never losing his smile. “She can’t really speak yet, so I guess you’ll have to deal with me telling the story--" A cry cut him off.

“Oh,” Shiro mumbled, standing up from his kneel in front of Allura. “It’s naptime.”

She cocked her head as if to ask, “’Naptime?’”

Shiro pulled Curtis forward. “Allura, meet my husband, Curtis. He fought with us on the Atlas.” She shook his hand as Shiro beamed. “And this,” he lifted the crying child from Curtis’ arms, “is Allura.” He lowered the child onto her lap. Allura started to cry at the sight of the baby and hugged her tight.

‘ _She’s beautiful_ ,’ she thought. The baby girl stopped crying and observed her namesake, smiling and nudging her way into a more comfortable position in Allura’s arms. She immediately started to doze off.

“Tell us everything!” Pidge’s eyes sparkled.

They sat at the round table beneath the monument, removing a chair and making room for Allura. Lance sat opposite from her so the others could sit by her.

He explained everything: how he thought it was a dream, the Blue Lion, Honerva and her family, the month of waiting for Allura to wake up. “Lance,” Keith said in a low tone, “why didn’t you tell us when you found her.” He didn’t look upset, none of them even seemed hurt that he hadn’t told them. They all just looked happy and worried.

“I…” He thought for a moment and tried to find the right words. “I wasn’t sure if it was real. Even though my family was there too, I just wasn’t sure when I would wake up.” He looked down at his hands on the table. “I wanted to wait until I could bring her, so I could have some sort of ‘yeah, this is real.’ If I had told you before and then she’d disappeared, I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself for giving you false hope.”

“Lance,” Keith put his hand kindly on Lance’s forearm, “this is real. You aren’t dreaming.”

It was then that Lance truly felt lighter. He cried and let out the tears that had been building up since Allura had appeared that night.

 

A year later, the team stood beneath Allura’s monument and laughed together. They’d been nearly inseparable all year, but something about meeting on the anniversary was still so special.

Pidge prepped her phone for a group picture, making sure to get Allura as she sat on her own statue’s shoulder in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you don't hate me too much
> 
> for the record, I love Klance, but Allurance is literally adorable sooooo... I'm torn


End file.
